Dancing for Dominace
by MCRgirl.BMW
Summary: UsUk. AU A pirate and a Officer meet for the last time. Pirate: England. Officer: America. Rating for violence.


Blades flashed in the desperate sunlight as it fell. Blood was yet to be drawn, but it wouldn't be long now. A sinner and a hero danced through their battle for domanace. One of the Royal Navy and one of a Pirates life. The pirate's head buzzed from the rum he had drank, but it did not stop him from being a most worthy opponent to the officer. Smelling the alcohol on the pirate the officer almost gagged, rum and beer had always made him sick.

"Pirates are always drunk ain't they?" He asked smirking but not nearly as devilishly as the pirate before him who responded in short.

"Not drunk enough." They continued in their dance leaping left and right, blade meeting blade, skin meeting skin. Both men were panting by now but neither man would ever give up, they were too full of the pride that seemed to consume them.

Around them though at first they seemed not to notice was a all out war. Pirates and soldiers were shooting and slashing at each other around the two leaders of battle. Both hero and sinner stopped for a moment to catch the scene. Time seemed to flow slower than before as the watched their loyal men win and lose around them.

"Quite the fight." The officer noted smiling. He turned quickly to cut of a pirates arm that was a bout to shoot a barrel of gunpowder.

"Now what was that for? I do love a good explosion." The pirate mockingly whined raising his sword again. In one swift movement they were at each others throats again. "What makes you think you can defeat the pirate king?"

"I am the hero." The officer replied matter-of-factually, as if that explained everything. The pirate looked satisfied with the answer but didn't stop clubbing his opponent with a dagger.

"Am I really that villainous?" Smirking, the pirate whispered. Blocking another attack with a flick of his wrist, he spun and leaped over the officer.

"What are you- Oh" The officer watched as the pirate saved a small boy from a grenade blast. He guessed him to be the cabin boy.

"What are you doing with a grenade boy! Are trying to blow my bloody ship up!" Still yelling he handed the boy a less dangerous pistol. Finally he calmed down and sighed. "This is less likely to blow you up, be careful."

The officer gave a genuine smile at the scene. But he shook his head as memories flooded his mind, memories of... a better time. The pirate turned back to him with a worried and tried expression on his face, known for changing his demeanor rapidly the officer was not surprised.

"Getting tired old man?" The officer teased, knowing full well the comment would bring the pirate back to his normal sadistic self.

"You're only five years younger than me! I'm twenty-six!" Sprinting left and right, the pirate attacked again.

"You act more like you're forty." The officer mumbled childishly, returning the attack. Surprisingly, the pirate had not yet used a pistol to get an advantage in the fight. "Why haven't you tried to shoot me yet? I know it's not because you're enjoying this." The pirate smirked and attacked again.

"I've too much pride to cheat like that." He snickered. The officer knew he was being honest and put his guard down for bullets.

"You're too honest to be a pirate." The officer argued an age old request again. "Privateer suits you better, you wont have to worry about people like me attacking you."

"You already know the answer to your question, I'd never sell my freedom." The pirate grinned. "And I do love it when you visit me!" He mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Are you mocking me?" The officer frowned. Memories refused too leave him now no matter how hard he tried to push them away.

"Yes. Why would I not? I hate what you've done, you're a pet, a weapon they couldn't care less if you live or die!" The pirate yelled crashing his blade into the officer's shin. He howled in pain, but was quick to return with a blow to the arm.

"Big words coming from a outlaw!" The officer grunted trying to stand. Blood soaked through his uniform, he could feel the sticky substance making his skin disgustingly warm.

"At least I haven't sold my soul little brother." The pirate waited as his opponent caught his breath to attack once again. But instead of attacking right away the officer stopped and stared.

"I am no longer your brother." The officer argued. "I broke away from you."

"Running away and joining the Navy dosen't change the fact I raised you." The pirate felt strangly calm, this subject useally brought him misery. The boy running away made him feel useless, like he wasn't good enough though he adopted the boy as his brother and raised him dispite his urges to return to the sea. Once the boy ran away he had became a pirate again, it was the only place where he felt he belonged. It still didn't help the empty feeling he felt from the boys absense though.

"I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm five. I'm a grown man, I can make my own descisions" The pirate swung his sword missing the officers head by inches.

"Idiotic descisions." This time his sword was blockled, his hurt arm flung in an odd direction whitch left it utterly uselss. The pirate whinced in pain and moved his blade to his left arm.

"Did I break your arm?" The officer asked gaze growing dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Yes indeed you have, well done. But before you'd get any advantage from it you'll die from losing so much blood." The pirate responded as if he were a teacher chastising his pupil. Knowing the words as the truth the officer fell and layed on his back. Blade still in hand he flung it at the pirate who was caught of gaurd and hit in the chest.

The pirate fell next to his 'brother'. Breathing hard he held his chest, memories swarmed his mind of when they were younger.

"You've out done yourself this time." The pirate noted, rolling his head to look over at the officer. Surprisingly tears were in his eyes. "I didn't hurt you that bad!" he joked at the tears.

"Hey! You're crying too!" The man fussed. The pirate raised his good arm to his eyes, indeed he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, maybe I should have left you at a church or something when I found you." The pirate said trying to stop the flowing tears.

"No, I'm selfishly glad you took me in. I ran away because I felt I had taken your life from you." The officer explained words becoming softer.

"How-"

"You stayed on land, we both know you belong far from it."

The two men took their last breaths admist the ending battle. Their story had ended, the hero and the sinner passed on having ended their dance for domenace forever.


End file.
